The present invention relates to a device for thermal decomposition of stock, especially a spent liquor obtained from pulp manufacture, where the gas stream formed in this connection contacts a liquid bath, in which smelt particles are separated from the gas. The device comprises a reactor and a housing for the said liquid bath inside which a tipping chute, which is connected to the outlet of the reactor chamber, discharges.